Christmas with the Munks!
by Simonette4eva
Summary: Christmas is their favorite time of the year, and the munks are all stressed! Jeanette worries that her relationship with Simon is messed up, while Venus wonders if her and Sam will ever get together! And, they're on tour! Simon and Jeanette have to sing lead, how long will it take before one of them explodes?


Hey! Before you read this, I just wanted to say, thanks for supporting me! All of my stories so far, only two, have been fun to write! Some of the charatcters I do not own, Ki, Correy, Julia, and Lucas belong to Kiboy or Simonette254. Those two are my inspirations, and I started fanfic because of them! Well, I hope you enjoy begining chapter, and have a great day!

Jeanette's Pov

I didn't know what to expect. Christmas was in two weeks, and Raven was practically shaking with joy. This was the only time of year any of us would actually try to get along. But, it didn't always happen, like this morning.

*Flashback*

Alvin: Goodmorning, Jean.

Me: Yeah, morning. So, I wanted to ask you a favor?

Alvin: Of course! Anything, what's up?

Me: Well, I don't know what to get Simon for Christmas . . .

Alvin: And, you want my help? *Laughing hysterically*

Me: Why are you laughing?

Alvin: Because, you expect me to know what my nerdy brother wants for Christmas. I mean, you are as much as a klutz-

Me: Alvin, that's enough.

Alvin: And as nerdy . . .

Me: Alvin! That it enough.

Alvin: And as weak . . .

Me: That's it! *tackles him to the ground*

*end of flashback*

I wasn't proud of what happened, but he pushed me towards it. I just want to get Simon a perfect gift. Correy was getting Ki a katana, perfect. Brittany was getting Alvin an electric guitar, outstanding. Raven was freaking giving Kayden a laptop! (I know, you must think those are big compared to us, but we adjust).

Venus was lucky. She had no pressure of what she was going to give Sam. They were just friends. I had a million pounds on my shoulders. I was so focused on my thoughts, didn't even realize that Dave was calling my name.

Dave: Jeanette!

Me: Huh? Oh, sorry Dave. What's up?

Dave: Are you okay? You look like your going to throw up.

Me: Thanks for the kindness.

Dave: I mean it! You girls have a concert in a week, and you're singing lead! I don't want you to feel uncomfertable . . .

Crap! I had forgotten all about the concert. Heck, we're on tour! Good job to me, I didn't even want to sing lead. Dave forced me to, saying 'try new thing, Jeanette! You might want to do this more often!'

Across the bus, I could hear Sam and Alvin arguing over who would sing lead.

Alvin: I was born first!

Sam: Well, I walked first!

Alvin: I danced first!

Sam: Well, I sang first! And I was way better then you!

Alvin: Take that back!

Sam: Over my dead body!

Alvin: I can arrange that!

Dave: Boys! I've made up my mind. Simon will be singing lead.

Simon spit out his water. His eyes buldged, and looked sick.

Simon: No! Let one of them do it!

Dave: No, Simon. You need to do this. Besides, you also have to because Jeanette's singing lead. Your voices pair, like Alvin and Brittany's.

Simon: I think I'm gonna be sick . . . *runs to bathroom*

I sighed. So, I had to sing songs with Simon. No big deal. But, with all of those people watching me? I almost made Raven call me a taxi.

Alvin looked at me, as if to blame me for him singing back up. I rolled my eyes, and went to find Raven. She was the only one I could talk to about it. She understood.

Raven was sitting in our room, reading 'A Dark Past'. I tried to get her attention, but it went something like this:

Me: Raven, can we talk?

Raven: *ignoring me*

Me: Raven, come on! Just five-

Raven: Simon's in the bathroom puking.

Me: *eye roll* I need to talk to you . . .

Raven: We don't have any pizza.

Me: Um, okay, Kayden is on fire.

Raven: Our concert isn't for two weeks.

Me: *slaps Raven in the face*

Raven: *puts book down* What was that for?

Me: Can I talk to you? About Simon?

That got her attention. She threw the book across the room, put on her 'I'm listening face', and patted a spot next to her. Raven's face was full of concern.

Me: So, um Christmas is coming up . . .

Raven: You don't know what do get him?

Me: No! And, I tried asking Alvin . . .

Raven: And that's where you went wrong. You know he's just gonna . . . Wait, that's why you beat him up this morning?

Me: Yeah. And, now I have to sing lead. For every single song!

Raven: What songs are we all doing?

Me: Every single one we've ever done!

Raven: I think you just need some coaching from Britt. So, your singing with Alvin?

Me: No, Simon's singing lead, too.

Raven: Oh, that will be easiler for you. And, I'll help you rehearse in the hotel.

Dave: Everyone! We're at the hotel!

The hotel was pretty amazing, chandaliers, candles, cafe's. But, it was a little too fancy for my taste. And then, the arguing over who got what bed. Alvin and Sam bickered, while Brittany and Venus were in the corner of the room, talking about the concert.

My eyes widened, along with everyone else's, when I saw Simon. He was sitting in the bathroom, looking at a piece of paper with lyrics. Almost every five minutes, he would vomit. I couldn't take it anymore.

Me: Simon, are you okay?

Simon: Jeanette? Oh yeah, I'm- *vomits*

Me: I'll help you with the lyrics. Besides, we're singing together. That should be fun!

Simon: Yeah, your right. It's just, last time I sang lead, I almost got snatched right off the stage.

Me: Hey, well I'll be besides you, so if any fan girl even tries to touch you . . .

Simon: I get it! Thank you.

Me: Okay, now, brush your teeth. I'm not kissing you until you do.

Now, that wasn't me. I was trying to sound like Brittany, to make him laugh. But, he took it seriously. He ran to his tooth brush, and scrubbed hard. I laughed, trying to calm myself. I still had to sing in front of thousands of . . .

Correy: Jean, are you okay?

Me: I'm fine.

Correy: Well, I'm about to make some cupcakes, you want some?

Me: Uh, sure. Just, don't go over board.

Correy: I never do that . . . *Snickers*

Me: Yeah, sure you don't.

Brittany: Jeanette! Come on, let's rehearse!

Me: Are you sure you aren't-

Brittany: No! Besides, I gotta keep my voice in shape! Don't wanna lose it!

I was really hoping she didn't want to kill me, literally. I walked over to the girls, and Brittany nods.

Brittany: Okay, let's start with S.O.S.

Me: Oh, I got that down pack!

Brittany: Okay, then let's sing! *music starts*

Chipettes:

La la la, la la la, la la la la la oh!

Jeanette:

You know, I've never really felt like this before.

Chipettes:

Oh oh oh. La la la la la la la la la la la oh!

Jeanette;

This just feels so real. I'm obsesive when just one thought of you comes up. And I'm agressive when just one thought of closing up. You got me stressin', and impersonal issue, cause every moment boy you know I miss you! I'm the question, and your of course the answer. Hold me close boy, cause I'm your tiny dancer. You make shaken'd up never mistaken but I can't control my self, got me callin' out for help!

Chipettes: S.O.S please someone help me! It's not healthy for me to feel this . . . Y.O.U are making this hard, you got me tossin' and turnin' can't sleep at night! This time please someone come and rescue me! Cause your on my mind and I'm I'm losin' it! I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me, our love is testin' me, but still I'm losing it!

Jeanette:

Just your presents and I second guess my sanity. Yes it's a lesson it's unfair you stole my vanity! My tummy's up in knots, so when I see you I get so hot. Common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock! Take me, I know inside you feel it right! Take me, I could just die up in your arms tonight! I'm out with you, you got me head over heel, boy you keep me hangin' on the way you make me feel!

Chipettes:

S.O.S. please, someone help me! It's not healthy, for me to feel this, Y.O.U are making this hard! You got me tossin' and turnin' can't sleep at night. This time please someone come and rescue me! Cause your on my mind, it's got me losin' it! I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me, our love is testin' me but still I'm losin' it!

Jeanette:

Boy, you know you got me feelin' open. I mean boy, your love's enough with words unspoken. I said boy! Your tellin' you got me open! I don't know what to do! It's true I'm going crazy over you! I'm beggin'!

Chipettes:

S.O.S please someone help me! It's not healthy, for me to feel this way! Y.O.U are making this hard! You got me tossin' and turnin' I can't sleep at night! La la la, la la la, la la la la la oh!

Jeanette: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Chipettes:

la la la, la la la, la la la la la oh!

Jeanette:

Oh! OH!

*song over*

Raven: Good job!

Me: *panting* I'm gonna get some water . . .

Simon: That was amazing!

Brittany: Yeah, you did pretty good! Not Brittany good, but close to it!

I rolled my eyes, and chugged a glass of water. How am I going to sing lead in a whole concert when I can't even sing one song? The only thing I was looking forward to was singing with Simon. And, Simon was throwing up at the idea.

Simon put his arm around me, and I smiled. His warmth went through my whole body, and my cheeks went red.

Simon: Are you ready for this concert?

Me: No! I mean . . . yes?


End file.
